This invention relates to an automobile design that takes on the challenge of producing an automobile that consumes less fuel but also meets the need for a car that will transport a family or optionally have a capacity to haul materials as with a truck bed.
Automobile manufacturers are designing and producing smaller and smaller cars with ambitions to achieve cars that can get 100 miles per gallon. Small cars have many advantages over big ones. They are more fun to drive and can handle like sports cars and parking is much easier. However, higher miles per gallon are the main advantage these days with such expensive gasoline. However, to get high mileage, the cars have to be light in weight and that means smaller; it means more two passenger cars. The majority of workers commute to their work place by themselves but auto dealers tell us that their customers often buy large cars just for the few times a year they will need a large car. The first object of this invention is to make available a vehicle that is large enough to transport more than two people and with enough motor power to perform well. The second object is to be able to disconnect the front car from the rear car and be able operate it with its small motor independently of the second car.